


Defiling the Temple

by dandelion_wishes



Series: Debt of Fear [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alaska AU, Debt of Fear story, M/M, Mischief, One Shot, inferior products, prankster Will, teasing a cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: A prankster Will teases the famous Hannibal the cannibal. There will be a reckoning!This one shot is from my Alaska AU. It is directly related to the story Debt of Fear. Reading the other is not necessary but helpful.This is for  #ReleaseTheCrackin event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I see Will as someone once they consider you a friend, the more they tease you it means the more they like you. Just a little fun from the Debt of Fear story.
> 
> I need to apologize to anyone who read this and thought the hell was his betaed? Yes..Yes..it was by emptyheart BUT I had this delusion I had improved greatly in grammar and such.Well, I had not!! Surprise,not! I jumped the gun before she was finished and posted it! YIKES..So enjoy this improved version!

It started small. The things he would do to drive Hannibal crazy and relieve his boredom as he healed from his surgery... At first, Will merely moved items to the right or the left of their usual place. He noticed which items he moved garnered the most reaction from Hannibal. He found items from the kitchen, surprise, his office, and his bathroom were the most frustrating for Hannibal to continually put back into place.

 

After receiving only huffs of annoyance or a small "request" to stop moving his things around, Will became bored. So then he moved on to hiding items around the house in locations that had nothing to do with their function. Will's excuse would be he forgot or must have picked something up by accident. Hannibal's chastisements became far more frequent and more fervent.

 

Boredom with this game led to Will's absolutely favorite “annoy Hannibal” game. The kitchen was the prime location for this. Will would buy cheap off brands of food items and replace the good brands with them. If he was feeling especially inclined to mischief, he would do this before a big dinner. Hannibal became vigilant in buying and guarding his ingredients, but Will being a sneaky little shit somehow, some way managed to swap things out.

 

The first time he heard the howl of frustration was when Will succeeded in replacing  not only the ingredients, but also the meat before Will's birthday party. It was the best birthday gift ever to see a seething, embarrassed Hannibal. But as a testament to the man's cooking abilities, everything tasted as wonderful as it normally would. Well unless your palette was as sensitive as Hannibal's.

 

Finally, the last straw was when Will lured Hannibal into a false sense of security. Will was secretly stashing food items away as well as bathroom/grooming items.  Hannibal left for a conference that week. As soon as Hannibal was in the air, Will started his biggest swap of them all. He admitted, later, that he assumed Hannibal would disembowel him after finding everything changed, but his boredom and self-entertainment were too much to resist.

 

He swapped all the food items with generic, store brand cans, boxes, and he even added some microwave dinners in as well. Then he changed out all shampoo, soap, conditioner, toilet tissue, and—his personal favorite—Hannibal's backup cologne with an old standby of Will's, Old Spice which also handy came in the form of deodorant and body wash.

 

Will was walking Winston when Hannibal came home that evening. As Will entered the house, he noticed the kitchen was in disarray. “I guess he found the dinners,” Will mumbled. He walked quietly to Hannibal's bedroom where he could hear the shower running. Will poked his head gingerly inside the door when he was suddenly grabbed by the nape of the neck. He was goose walked into the bathroom where all the Old Spice was laid out. The room looked it had been ransacked.

 

"I have killed for less William!"

 

Hannibal hissed into his ear, looking at Will through the mirror. Will tried to look surprised and nonchalant about the whole thing but he was weak. He couldn't stop giggling then laughing to tears. Hannibal's face became a darker shade of red.

 

"Where are my personal items?!"

 

"But...but...you love Old Spice...." Hannibal’s hands encircled Will’s’ throat, ready to throttle him in payback, but Will doesn’t even flinch. The prankster hunches his shoulders sputtering a hissing laughter even as his throat is squeezed

 

"Stop...it tickles..." Will finally is able to get out.

 

Hannibal stops because the ex-profiler is far from frightened.  He glares at Will. Will finally gather himself enough to stop laughing, wiping away tears from his face.

 

"So, how was your trip?" he asks smiling.

 

Hannibal offers no answer. He simply curls his fist by his leg.

 

"Well, I know you're tired. So..."

 

Will slides to the bathroom door.  One foot out and one foot inside.

 

"Let me make you dinner. I think there is a meatloaf one!"

 

Will gleefully laughs as he ran out of the room with Hannibal growling on his heels. Will made it to the kitchen before Hannibal grabbed him from behind.

 

"You have crossed the line, William. This insult..." Hannibal squeezes as his ire escalates.

 

Will huffs.  "Hannibal...now...be easy...it's a joke...remember I have a heart condition."

 

Will was surprised when Hannibal lets him go. Will turn around looking at Hannibal who was intently not looking at him.

 

"Oh come on, Hannibal.  It's just a little fun. Let's kiss and makeup."

 

Will smiled, turning Hannibal towards him. He grabbed the man's face and planted a wet kiss on Hannibal's lips. He broke the kiss, still smirking in triumph, until he glanced up and caught the cannibal’s eyes once more. Hannibal has an intense look that he doesn’t recognize. The smile fades from Will’s face and he nervously takes a step back. Hannibal’s hands shot out and grasped Will, shoving him back against the counter. Will swallowed, finally recognizing maybe he had gone too far and this was his last prank for good. Caught up in his own head, he didn’t see Hannibal move, till his lips brushed Will’s again.

 

The chase and the excitement coiled in Will’s belly, opening him up to Hannibal’s kisses.

 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is fair in love and war!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I am behind! Better late than never... Beta by lovely @emptyheart! This time I was good and WAITED till she was done fixing it before I posted it. Yeah me! lol!

After the annoy the shit out of Hannibal prank, a few things changed around the house. One change, Hannibal ordered security locks to place on the pantry and the freezer in the basement. They required a thumb print scan as well as a passcode, which Hannibal changed on a regular basis. The kitchen cupboard, as well as the refrigerator, contained still high-end brands but basic supplies.

 

The next security measure put into place was a large safe in Hannibal's bedroom. There he kept his grooming supplies. When Will watched the workman as they implemented this plan he laughed.

 

_ "You know someone is going to break in here and be very disappointed when they find your deodorant in the safe." _

 

_ "Their smell would not be repugnant at least." _

 

_ "Did you really have all the shops in town discontinue the Old Spice products? Because you know there is something called online shopping and automatic monthly shipping, right?" _

 

_ "All the better to nip temptation in the bud before you covet what you see as they will only be thrown away as soon as they enter this home.  As for online shopping, you are too frugal to continue to waste money." _

 

_ "Not when properly motivated I am not." _

 

Hannibal clenched his jaw, side eyeing Will as the man laughs. His laugh trickled to a smirk as he assured Hannibal there would be no more Old Spice coming forth with in the future.

 

The final change was in Hannibal and Will's relationship. After an intense but brief kiss and makeup session, Will broke off the kiss. He was overwhelmed with the physicality of their sudden shift from platonic to something more. Hannibal was understanding and patient and left this up to Will’s discretion.  For now, contact was frequent, if mostly  brief moments of kisses and embraces. 

 

For three months, Hannibal bided his time until Will was lulled into a sense of the peace.  It wasn’t until the beginning of summer when Will returned home from fishing to find Hannibal sipping wine in front of the fireplace. It was unusual for this time of year that a fire was going. Will greeted Hannibal. They exchanged small talk about their day, perfectly normal interaction. Will excused himself to take a shower before Hannibal's delicate senses were affected by sweat and fish.

 

Once out of the shower Will toweled off as he went to his dresser. He pulled open his top dresser drawer to find, not his comfy cotton boxers or even briefs but garishly colored thongs. Will muttered under his breath,  _ What the hell? _

 

He dug underneath the thongs and new t-shirts, that were not Hanes but some designer brand, to find more thongs and g-strings.Will jerked open the other drawers before he succumbed to fury.

 

"Hannibal, what the ever living fuck!"

 

He wrapped the towel securely around his waist because his perfectly good ten-year-old robe was replaced by a red silk one with, of all things, a dragon embroidered on the back. He was not wearing that or a thong! He stomped out to confront Hannibal. Will yelled walking down the hall.

 

"What the fuck! OH, MY GOD! Hannibal!"

 

Hannibal turned his head to Will Graham with only a towel clutched around his waist and something clenched in his hand.

 

"Yes Will. Is there something amiss?"

 

"Is something amiss! Yes, there is, and you know it!"

 

"Whatever could you mean?"

 

"Don't give me that. You look like the cat that got the cream! Where are they?!"

 

"What Will?"

 

"My boxers, my briefs, my t-shirts!"

 

"Oh, those.  I swapped them out for newer things."

 

"Newer things! I am not wearing tooth floss up my ass!"

 

Will unfurled the object bunched in his hand to reveal a lime green thong and held it up for Hannibal to see.

 

"I am not wearing this! I want to be comfortable!"

 

"I am told they can be."

 

"If you're a male stripper!"

 

"I have several bow ties if you want one for your new career."

 

"Aren't you fucking hilarious! Thanks for the offer but no! I want my underwear now!"

 

"You have some in your dresser. As for the old ones, I can not give them back, even if I wanted to because I burnt them."

 

"You what?!"

 

"I burnt them. Along with all your terrible out of date clothing!"

 

Will's face paled. His eyes slide to the fireplace. He spots the shirt he just took off for his shower. A Grinch-like smile was plastered across Hannibal's face.

 

"Everything? The things I wore today?"

 

"Yes."

 

Will stood stock still in shock from the revelation. All the comfortable, finally really broken into perfection clothing gone.Up in smoke literally, it seemed. His voice crack as he spoke..

 

"I've had some of those since high school and college. They were sentimental!"

 

"They were rags! You're handsome man Will. You need to accentuate that."

 

Will muttering to himself, _ he burned them..he actually  fucking burned all my stuff _ , walked back to his room.

 

Once inside the room, Will opened the closet door to it barren. Only empty hangers. Even Will’s shoes were gone!  He turned to the dresser. He barely heard Hannibal walk into the room as Will peered into the second drawer. Inside were pool boy short shorts in a rainbow of offensive colors. In the last drawer, there were mesh shirts, crop tops, tank tops and was that a halter top in pink with lace?

 

Will turned around to see Hannibal with a huge toothy smile to offset the cannibal’s smugness.

 

"Did you pillage the wardrobe of a porn set or simply went to a sex shop? "

 

Will could not wrap his mind around this situation. There was no way in hell the refined man in front of him bought these items. Will felt his mind breaking from the oxymoron of this situation. Hannibal clasped his hands behind his back as strolled into the room to the dresser he casually looked inside the top drawer as though this his first encounter with the clothing.

 

"Maybe a little of both."

 

"This is not funny, Hannibal! What I am supposed to wear in public?"

 

"I suggest the pink shorts and the halter."

 

Will jerkily nodded his head eyes on Hannibal's shoes. Will's mouth set in a hard line.

 

"And in the winter?"

 

"Oh I have a whole wardrobe for you but alas no flannel, cotton boxers or jeans are among them. Since you are a man who does not like to be indebted to anyone, I 'll give you chance to earn them piece by piece."

 

"Earn them?" 

 

Will sounds incredulous on his way to outrage.

 

"Yes, William. You wouldn't want people thinking I was your..what is the word..yes, sugar daddy, do you?"

 

Will's free hand balled into a fist as he turned away from Hannibal. He tried to control his reaction.He closed his eyes thought about his river and counted.Will knew turnabout is fair play but this shit was insane. He turned around leaning against the dresser. Will pointed at himself.

 

"Everything I took I kept and gave back."

 

"Of course Will. You would never waste food."

 

"I didn't make you earn it back! What are you going to do if I just go in there and take the clothes?"

 

"If you feel you would pass the retinal scan on the  closet lock, please be my guest."

 

At first, Will thought Hannibal made a poor joke but he knew Hannibal was serious.

 

" What no lasers? No sharks? I don’t see how you feel secure,Hannibal! What if I just cut out one of  your eyeballs?" 

 

Will's voice was menacingly quiet as the threat left his lips.Hannibal's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. His grin almost as proud as well as amused.

 

"Oh, William. How utterly fascinating that would be."

 

Hannibal licked his lips.

 

"How would you do it I wonder."

 

Will steps closer to Hannibal.

 

"I thought the Ripper didn't get sexual gratification from killing."

 

Will was in hopeful anticipation of  Hannibal's answer. In this moment of strange levity would Hannibal admit to what or who is? Will leaned in as in expectation of an answer but he received instead was Hannibal's hand on his dick. Only a small thin towel separating the two. Will's eyes widen in shock as he took a step back. Hannibal grasped the nape of Will's neck. He pulled Will in for a biting kiss.

 

Hannibal's hand rubbed firmly as Will found his hips canting up into the sensation. Will dropped his towel as his hands went to Hannibal's hair pulling him closer. Will broke the kiss but before he could speak, Hannibal reclaimed his lips. Will felt himself turned and walked back toward his bed. As expected, his knees hit the bed and Hannibal's hit the floor. His hands moved to Will's thighs as his lips kissed the inside of Will’s thigh.

 

Will's breathing increased as his eyelids fluttered to half mast. Hannibal proceeded to suck Will's cock into his mouth and down his throat. Will's hands moved from the bed to Hannibal's head to the bed again. It felt so good, Will didn't know what to do with his limbs. Hannibal enjoyed his response and hummed to make Will's movements even more erratic.

 

Will pushed back the thought about Hannibal being a cannibal. He wanted to enjoy this.He succeed in both as he came into Hannibal's mouth.Will fell back onto the bed with a groan.His eyes closed and an arm thrown over them. He felt Hannibal's weight dip the bed as he lay down beside Will. After a moment Will turned his head looking at Hannibal.

 

"That's an interesting way to avoid a question or is that the way I am going to earn my clothing?"

 

Hannibal sighed as he rested his hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling in contemplation.

 

"Both."

 

"Okay."

 

Will was fine with that, surprisingly so. He hummed in contentment before his mind mulled over his reckoning for Hannibal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter may be posted after the weekend...maybe..depends on time..


End file.
